You should have listened
by Dusty Paws
Summary: Raven and Cyborg have an argument. And as things so often do in Titans Tower it snowballed into a possible catastrophe. Cy/Rae


I know its not my best but it's been bugging me all day so I thought 'why not' and there you have it.

Anyway. Don't own probably never will but I'll write about them anyway.

It had been a long day patrolling the city and the Titans practically fell out of the T car, dragging their feet up the stairs and towards the main room. Raven's head was pounding with the emotions that were flying around the room, all stemming from her teammates. Frustration from Robin; they had yet again failed to capture Red X, Confusion from Starfire; as to why her friends had merely settled into their usual positions in the room instead of speaking, Grief from Beastboy; Terra had been spotted in the crowds as they tied up Kitten and Anger and Fear from Cyborg, but Raven didn't know why.

As soon as she had sat down the empath had set to healing herself, the last fight with Red X had seen her get knocked about more than usual protecting her friends. Once she had finished she looked up to see Robin had left, Beastboy was playing videogames, Starfire was cooking and Cyborg was looking at her. Instantly she felt her face colour and was glad for her cloak but it didn't make her want the look to go away any less. "Problem?" She asked a little sharper than she had intended.  
"Yeah." Cyborg shot back, not lifting his eyes from hers. Raven frowned.

"And?" She prompted noting the waves of emotion rolling off of her friend.

"You can't keep getting yourself hurt like this." Raven raised an eyebrow as she levitated cross-legged above the sofa. "One of these days you'll get really hurt." Raven could feel the concern from her friend.

"And I'll heal." She replied, gently.

"What if it's too much? We could lose you." The half-robot countered, leaning towards her.

"Only fire can truly kill a demon." The empath sighed, noticing that her temper was dangerously close to the surface. "Otherwise I'll just be…reborn. In a manner of speaking."  
"I don't want to have to lose you." Cyborg muttered, finally moving his eyes from hers.

"Nor I you Cyborg. I'm your friend, its what friends do." Raven was vaguely aware that Starfire and Beastboy had turned to them but she was curious as to what the cybernetic teen was getting at.

"You don't get it Rae. I like you as _more_ than a friend." He blurted out; grey eye seemed to flash silver when he looked back at the empath. Raven breathed in sharply, concentration slipping enough for her to fall back onto the sofa with a soft 'thump'. She didn't know what to say.  
"Cy. I…" She started, swallowing the emotions that were jumping for joy.

"I know."  
"Really?" She was relieved that she wouldn't have to admit her feelings.  
"Yeah. I know that you can't feel and it was stupid of me to say anything." Raven's eyes shot wide, panic flooding her system as he stood to leave.

"Cyborg." She whispered, "I'm…"

"…A demon and demon's aren't supposed to be loved. I've heard this routine too many times Rae. You don't have to tell me." He finished her sentence again and she could feel Rage fighting to get free.

"You're not…" She tried again.

"…What you're looking for. It's ok Rae." He began to walk away and Rage finally took over.

"Damn it Cyborg." She all but yelled. "Just because you're half machine doesn't mean you know everything!" Cyborg whirled around.

"And just because you're a demon doesn't mean you can think you're above us." Raven opened her mouth to protest. "You think you can keep things all to yourself. Never telling us if you're death is imminent-"  
"I didn't want to get you killed."

"Listen to me!"  
"No, I can't talk to you when you're like this." Raven stood to leave.  
"Go on Daughter of Trigon. Flee to your room." Cyborg mocked, laughing humourlessly. When Raven turned around her eyes glowed red.

"Shut up." She growled in her gravely demonic voice.  
"Make me." Cyborg challenged, his own red eye gleaming. Raven smiled sadistically, rearing towards him. Any sane man would have run a mile at the look in her eye but Cyborg was blinded by his own determination. Raven's power spiralled towards him, lifting him up to the roof before dropping him. His metal body hit the floor with a sickening crack but the Titan stood shakily. "That all you got." He smirked, wiping blood from his mouth. Raven's cloak rippled.  
"No." Beastboy recognised the action from her bouts with Doctor Light. The green boy leapt over his seat to stand in front of Cyborg. Raven's red eyes squeezed shut when she recognised her teammate and she instantly shrunk back to her usual form. "Dude do you have a death wish?" He asked his best friend, while Raven regained control.  
"Out of my way." Cyborg shoved Beastboy to the side and advanced on Raven, looking down on her. "Sometime I doubt you Raven. I don't know why but sometimes I think you're more demon than human." Raven's amethyst eyes clouded with tears but she didn't turn away from Cyborg. "It's a fine line between love and hate." The half-robot walked away, towards his room, leaving Raven standing in the middle of the room, tears running unchecked down her cheeks.

"He hates me." She murmured. Beastboy could hear her heart break through her voice. "Tell Robin I quit." She added, turning her grief-stricken eyes to Beastboy before teleporting away.

--

'…More demon than Human…' Cyborg's voice echoed through her head as Raven flew through Jump City. '…Love and Hate…' Her chest hurt. She'd loved Cyborg but been too scared to tell him. '…I doubt you…' Starfire had said that in the future she'd been insane, maybe this was how it was going to happen. '…Death wish…" Beastboy's voice joined her head. She could've killed him. '…Demon than human…' Maybe Cyborg had been right. Maybe she was following in her father's footsteps. '…Death is imminent…' Why had he brought her death up? Did he want her dead? Raven landed on a warehouse roof, hands clamped over her ears trying to stop the traitorous voices in her head. '…You can't feel…' It was the final straw. Her magic carried her through the warehouse roof and she began to chant.

--

Cyborg made his way to breakfast the next morning already regretting his words the night before. Raven hadn't deserved any of that and meant it either. "Where's Rae?" He asked Robin as he took his seat. "She's usually up by now." Robin's masked eyes turned on him, followed by Starfire's and Beastboy's.

"She quit the Titans." His leader told him in a perfect monotone. Cyborg's eye shot wide.

"She thinks you hate her." Beastboy added, barely keeping the anger from his voice. Cyborg fell back in his seat.

"Friend Raven was trying to tell you." Starfire said. "But did not listen. She felt for you." Cyborg's world spun as the communicators rang. Robin answered it but Cyborg couldn't hear what was being said only that Robin was panicking.

"Cyborg we need to go. It's urgent." His leader tapped his arm. "There's a fire at warehouse 66. Come on."  
"Since when did we deal with fire's?" Beastboy asked, standing to leave.  
"Since Raven was trapped inside." Raven's words from the night before rang through head, startling him into movement. '…Only fire can truly kill a demon…'  
"Why doesn't Friend Raven merely teleport out?" Starfire asked, frowning.

"Maybe she doesn't want to." Beastboy answered coldly, looking at Cyborg. '…Fire…. kill…'

--

Cyborg made it the to pier in record time to see the fire department crowded around the warehouse, trying to keep the fire under control but the flames continued to eat at the building. "Raven." He breathed, wishing he could turn back time.

"Come on Cy we need you." Robin muttered, leading his team to the edge of the flames. "BB, Star help with the fire." He ordered. Beastboy immediately turned into a green elephant, sucking up water with his trunk and spraying it into the fire with Starfire taking a hose upwards to attack the fire from above. "We're going in." Robin informed Cyborg running into the building.

--

Raven sat cross-legged in a corner of the burning warehouse. Her imminent death was nerve wrecking to say the least as the flames licked at the cloak. She could hear the fire department outside, trying to save her, no doubt having called Robin. She allowed herself a smile as she remembered her friends but it was too late to apologize for her decision. "I hope you'll forgive me for being such a coward Robin." She almost laughed when the fire caught her skin almost tentatively, as if asking if she was sure. As the flames reared up beside her, heat pulsing through her body and smoke filling her lungs she passed out.

--

"Raven!" Cyborg yelled, pushing past timbers and rubble in an attempt to find his friend.

"Cyborg, over here." Robin's voice was quiet but the robot heard him and immediately crashed over to his leader. Cyborg took a sharp breath when he saw a smouldering piece of deep blue material sticking out from underneath a burning roof timber.

"No." Cyborg refused to believe that Raven was dead. She wouldn't give up so easily. Would she? He was broken from his reverie by Robin.

"Can you help me?" He asked, beginning to move the wood. Cyborg nodded briefly and helped his leader throw the timber to the side. Tears welled up in his human eye when he saw Raven. Her eyes were closed, skin almost the same colour as the smoke where there were no burns, hair singed and clothes burnt.

"No." He dropped to his knees beside the unconscious girl, checking her pulse. It was weak but there, almost as if she was waiting for him to watch her die. "Don't do this Rae. I need you." He whispered, brushing ash from her face gently. "I love you." He added, not caring that Robin could hear him. Sharing a brief nod with his leader he scooped the empath into his arms and carried her from the warehouse and into the waiting ambulance.

--

Raven was in pain. She could hear voices talking to her. 'Why would you do this to yourself?' That had been Robin hours, or had it been days, ago. 'Friend you must return to us. Friend Cyborg has been doing the grieving of you.' Starfire. And more recently: 'Come on Rae. We need you. Cyborg needs you.' Beastboy of course. She had yet to hear the one person she needed to hear. Cyborg. The blackness that had once seemed welcoming to her mind had swiftly become boring but she couldn't find the incentive she needed to wake up. A cold hand enveloped hers. "Hey Rae." Her heart leapt, it was Cyborg. "I'm sorry for what I said." '_So am I_.' She thought, wanting to reach out and hug her friend. "I didn't mean it. Any of it." '_I know Cy. It's ok.'_ She wanted to tell him. "I love you too much to ever mean it." Raven renewed her efforts to regain control of her body. The pain doubled but she carried on trying as Cyborg fell silent. A minute later, or maybe and hour, Cyborg let go of her hand. Panic flooded her body and she tried to reach out to him. "Raven?" He sounded surprised so she must have moved. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." He placed it back in her grip. She tried. "Nurse! She's awake!" He yelled Raven smiled contentedly knowing she had succeeded.

"I…Love…You…Too." She croaked out as the doors opened again to reveal her teammates. She opened her eyes, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry…for what I did." She added turning to Robin while Cyborg took her hand.  
"It's ok." Her leader replied, smiling gently.

"It was my fault." Cyborg muttered.  
"No it wasn't." Raven shot back.  
"It was."  
"Wasn't."  
"Was."  
"Stop it. You're arguing like an old married couple." Beastboy cut in smiling at the pair when they stopped bickering in surprise.

"Now there's an idea." Cyborg whispered in Raven's ear causing her to blush.

* * *

Thank you for actually reading this and please review it so I know how to write better.


End file.
